


Violencia

by Luinileithelfea



Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinileithelfea/pseuds/Luinileithelfea
Summary: Tom recuerda como la violencia actuó en su vida, el reencuentro con su viejo diario....
Relationships: James Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 30 vicios James/Tom [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202948
Kudos: 2





	Violencia

**Violencia**

Tom releyó con tristeza aquel diario. El joven que lo escribió era un ser triste y solitario, que había sufrido no solo el abandono, sino el maltrato en aquel orfanato. Un joven que se había corrompido por su propio poder, con un corazón oscurecido por el sufrimiento, que como un cachorro, no había distinguido entre la mano que lo golpeaba y la que le daba de comer.

Por primera vez sintió lástima de si mismo y se preguntó como habrían sido las cosas de haber tenido una niñez distinta

Su vida había estado teñida por la violencia, primero de sus supuestos guardianes y compañeros del orfanato que lo trataban como un fenómeno peligroso y luego él mismo se convirtió en verdugo, matando y torturando sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Sintió asco de sí, de lo que había hecho y de las ridículas causas que había defendido

Había sido un monstruo.

Su vida fue un largo y oscuro proceso en el cual recién en los últimos años había brillado una estrella de esperanza. Una estrella que sin él notarlo se había acercado a su cuerpo y lo estaba abrazando, limpiando las lágrimas que inconcientemente habían caído de sus ojos

“No te merezco James”- murmuró aferrándose con desesperación al cuerpo más pequeño

“Ya hablamos de esto Tom- le susurró con cariño besando su cabeza- yo te amo, por lo que eres ahora, no importa lo que haya pasado antes. Prometiste dejarlo atrás, ¿qué ocurrió?

“Recuperé mi viejo diario- confesó- y con él el último trozo de mi alma, fue el primero del que me deshice, cuando tuve 16 años, era la parte que me permitía sentir culpa”

“Todo está bien Tom, pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré contigo”


End file.
